


Just One More Hit and Then We're Through

by goblinkiss



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Fingering, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, M/M, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinkiss/pseuds/goblinkiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Harry is with Louis, it’s bliss, but when he has to tear himself away, it tears him up. But that has never stopped Harry before.</p><p>(aka: Louis is sort of emotionally damaged so he uses Harry for sex, but Harry is sort of in love with him so he lets it happen.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More Hit and Then We're Through

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first completed fanfic ever, so please be kind, friends. Thanks for reading!  
> But like please feel free to tell me if it sucks because I get the feeling it kinda sucks and no one is telling me.  
> Also, my tumblr is probablylarry if anyone is interested in that.

Harry hears his phone buzz in the dark, just as he’s drifting off to sleep. Slightly annoyed, he reaches over to his nightstand to grab the device. Squinting at the bright light, he sees a text from Louis displayed on the screen.

_Hey. You awake?_

Harry debates not answering, just pretending he didn’t see the message and rolling over. But he really does miss Louis, so he answers before he can think better of it.

            **_Yeah, what’s up?_**

He hits ‘send’ and sits up in bed, clicking the lamp on to illuminate the room now that he knows he won’t be going to sleep any time soon. Harry gets anxious waiting for Louis to reply, even though he knows Louis is and always has been terrible at texting back right away. He opens his weather app, just to have something to look at until another text comes through.

            _Come over?_

Harry smiles halfheartedly. He wants to say yes. God, he wants to say yes, but he knows exactly how he’ll feel afterward, the way he always feels afterward. Every time Harry is with Louis, it’s bliss, but when he has to tear himself away, it tears him up. But that has never stopped Harry before.

            **_I’ll be there in 20. x_**

\-- 

Harry brings his hand up to knock on the door of Louis’ cramped one-bedroom flat, and nearly jumps out of his skin when the door opens before his fist even lands on it. He’s greeted by a beaming, sleepy-looking Louis in baggy sweatpants and no shirt.

“Finally,” Louis complains, “I was starting to think you got lost.” Louis immediately pulls Harry in for a hug, always hugs him when they see each other. Harry is lured into the apartment with the promise of Netflix and an assortment of snacks. His heart aches a bit, knowing that this is all for show, but Louis doesn’t even need to put on this facade for him. Harry is putty in his hands, always.

\--

They make it almost exactly twenty-five minutes into the movie (a personal best for Harry), before they’re attached by the lips.

Harry was expecting things to end up like this, so he wasn’t surprised in the slightest when Louis pretended to snuggle against him “because it’s cold in here,” nor was he surprised when he felt Louis start kissing the skin of his shoulder that was exposed by his shirt collar. In fact, he just gladly accepted it, letting Louis do what he pleased, which is what brought them to the position they’re in currently: Harry lying on Louis’ uncomfortable, lumpy couch, with Louis straddling his hips and leaving faint hickeys scattered about Harry’s neck and upper chest.

Harry can’t decide where he wants his hands. He can’t focus on one part of Louis’ body, so he lets his hands roam and rove over Louis’ chest, sides, hips, and back endlessly. He lightly presses his fingernails into Louis’ skin, getting too caught up in the feeling of Louis’ lips on him, and he hears Louis moan quietly. 

Harry can barely contain himself already. He finds himself shoving a hand into Louis’ hair and pulling him up for a heated kiss. He doesn’t give Louis time to react before he’s sliding his tongue into Louis’ mouth, sighing at the familiar taste. Louis grinds his hips down against Harry’s and Harry lets out a pornographic groan, causing Louis to smirk against his lips. Harry can feel how hard Louis is with every grind, and thinks for a moment that he might combust if he doesn’t remove the clothes separating their bodies.

“Please, Louis,” Harry gasps, but Louis doesn’t respond, just sits up and rubs his ass on Harry’s aching cock through their clothes. Harry squeezes his eyes shut and clutches at Louis’ hips. He can hear Louis panting above him, and it drives him wild.

“Louis,” Harry tries again, this time with a hint of demand in his tone.  Louis now obliges, sliding off of Harry so that he can shimmy out of his sweatpants. Harry follows suit, starting with his jeans so that he doesn’t miss Louis bending over while his pants hit the floor.

Louis barely allows Harry to get his t-shirt over his head before he’s pushing him back down onto the couch, and settling between his now unclothed legs. Harry can feel himself dripping onto the bit of fuzz on his lower abdomen as Louis mouths a line up his inner thigh. Harry gasps loudly and suddenly when he feels Louis rub a dry finger against his hole, and uses every bit of self-control he has left to keep himself from pushing against it. Louis nibbles at Harry’s hip as he reaches for the bottle of lube he had stashed in the couch cushions in preparation for this encounter. Harry doesn’t hear the tell-tale ‘click’ of the cap being opened, so when Louis brings a freshly-slicked finger to his hole, he cries out.

Louis sits up so he can get a full view of Harry when he slides a finger into his hole, hardly meeting any resistance. Harry pants heavily and anchors himself with the couch in a vice-grip. Louis makes quick work of opening Harry up, adding a finger when Harry spreads his legs wider for him. Harry can’t wait anymore, so he throws his pride to the wind and begs Louis to “hurry up, oh my god!” and Louis is more than ready.

Louis grabs the lube again and pours a generous amount onto his hand before sliding it up and down his dick. He grabs Harry by the hips and pulls him close, leaning over him and staring intensely into his eyes. Harry wraps his legs around Louis and he feels Louis start to push into him. Harry’s breath catches when he feels Louis’ hips flush against his, and Louis waits for Harry’s signal to continue, kissing behind his ear.

Harry can’t find his voice, so he just nods rapidly, and Louis slides his cock out agonizingly slow, making sure Harry feels every inch. He doesn’t allow Harry to catch his breath before he snaps his hips forward with enough force to rock Harry’s body. Louis continues, pace increasing briskly, and Harry forgets every word in his vocabulary that’s not “Louis” and “yes.”

Harry lets Louis use his body, utterly incapable of anything other than moaning and gasping while Louis slams into him, hitting just the right spot inside him. Harry cards a shaky hand through Louis hair and tugs at it with as much force as he can muster, causing Louis’ hips to stutter a bit as he hisses out Harry’s name.

“H-harder,” Harry begs, almost in a whisper, and Louis does, fucking into him as hard as he can manage, and Harry loses it. With a new found energy, he wriggles his hips up to meet every one of Louis’ thrusts, little ‘uh, uh, uh’s falling from his lips. He is barely aware of the tightening in his abdomen before he comes all over his own stomach. Louis feels Harry’s hole tighten around his cock, and he barely manages a handful of thrusts before he’s tipping over the edge too, stilling and coming inside of Harry with a drawn-out groan.

Louis shoves his face into the crook of Harry’s neck while he catches his breath, and slowly pulls himself out of Harry, already sensitive from his orgasm. He sits up, giving Harry room to breathe, and slumps against the couch.

Harry glances at the clock mounted on the wall, and internally curses at the time. It’s already past 3 in the morning, and Harry couldn’t be more exhausted. But he doesn’t ask if he can stay over. He knows better than that by now.

\--

Harry is in class, four days later, the next time he hears from Louis.

            _What’re you doing tonight_

Harry decides not to reply until the end of his lecture, trying to mend his wounded pride and self-respect. He has yet to heal from how much it hurt to walk out of Louis’ apartment in the middle of the night when all he wanted was to fall asleep in Louis’ arms. When the lecture ends after droning on for what seemed like hours, Harry stands and fishes his phone back out of his pocket to see that he has three more texts from Louis.

            _??_

_Well anyway do you want to come over later_

_Harry?_

Harry rolls his eyes. He reluctantly types an affirmative answer and hits send before throwing his phone in his bag, too ashamed of himself to even look at it anymore. But if he were being honest, he really hasn’t stopped thinking about Louis since their last encounter. He hates that Louis has this spell over him. No matter what happens between them, all Louis has to do it flash his sexy smile and Harry melts, ready for whatever Louis wants from him.

\--

Hours pass, and Harry finds himself sitting on the floor of Louis’ bedroom, playing a video game that he despises while Louis teases him endlessly on his lack of skill. It’s not completely Harry’s fault, though, because he was under the impression that they’d be partaking in very different activities this evening. He spent the entire afternoon preparing himself for said activities, in fact. He had a long, peaceful bubble bath followed by an intense skincare and beauty regiment that he practiced almost religiously, and finished off the afternoon by trying to convince himself that things with Louis would change tonight.

Harry shoves his controller at Louis. “I don’t want to play anymore, I’m awful at this one. You always pick the ones I’m shit at.”

Louis giggles in response because he knows that’s true, and Harry feels his heart burst. He struggles to control his breathing as he watches Louis turn off the console and lean back against the bed frame behind them.

Louis hums. “We could always play a different game…” There’s a significant suggestive tone in his voice as Louis trails off, nudging his arm between Harry’s back and the bed they’re leaned against.

This is the bittersweet moment that Harry always both loves and hates. He leans his head onto Louis’ shoulder, attempting to push down the hurt, dejected feelings that are always threatening to spill over when he’s with Louis. Harry can't help but notice the way Louis’ shoulders drop minutely, and he wishes he was better at hiding his feelings.

“Not feeling it tonight, then?” Louis questions gently. Harry lets the inquiry hang in the air for the longest few moments of his life as he searches for his voice.

“You’re my friend, right, Lou?” Harry pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, unsure if he is ready to engage in this line of questioning.

Louis hesitates, more than a bit surprised at the subject change. “Yes, Harry, of course I am. Why do you ask?”

“Are we,” Harry’s voice waivers just the slightest bit. “Are you my _best_ friend?” Harry pulls away from Louis, allowing their eyes to meet.

“I’d like to think so. Where’s this coming from, H?” Louis is visibly tensing up as Harry presses on.

Harry wants to laugh, feeling almost pathetic, and follows it with a soft sigh. He shakes his head a bit, struggling to get his words out.

“It’s just… We don’t do things that friends do, Louis.” Harry’s mouth opens and shuts. He wants to continue explaining, to unleash everything he’s felt for months, to say everything he’d said to his bathroom mirror a hundred times when he’d thought about this moment. But nothing comes out. They sit in agonizing silence for a time.

Louis is the first to break it. “What’s your point?” he demands, already slightly on the defense, and Harry feels a tug in his chest at the sharpness of Louis’ tone.

“My point,” Harry declares, voice shaking uncontrollably, “is that we can’t do this anymore.” The statement earns Harry an exasperated expression from Louis.

“I thought you _liked_ doing this,” Louis snaps. Now, it’s Harry’s turn for exasperation.

“I _do_ like it, Louis. I love it. I love-“ Harry starts to shrink in on himself, his voice coming out smaller than ever. “I love _you_.”

“Oh, come _on_ , Harry,” Louis scoffs, rolling his eyes. He crosses his arms and leans back against the bed frame, tilting his head back.

“What? I do!” Harry is doing his best not to scream at Louis’s hostility. “I’ve loved you from the first time you kissed me, and I haven’t been able to stop.” Tears start to well in Harry’s eyes. “Why else would I come running to you every time you call me? Why else would I let you use me like that?”

Agitated, Louis snaps again. His head whips around toward Harry, arms now unfolded and fists now balled against the floor. “I don’t know, Harry, maybe you shouldn’t be so desperate. If you don’t like fucking me, then don’t come over.”

Tears now fall down Harry’s face, stunned at Louis’ words. In all the time they’d been- whatever it was that they were- Louis had never been mean to him like this. Harry was at a loss for what to say or do.

“I didn’t..” Louis’s eyes shift around the room. His sights lock on the ground between them and he stares hard. He is instantly filled with regret, causing his voice to come out in a whisper, “I didn’t mean that. I’m sorry.” Louis slumps forward, guilt weighing on him with every one of Harry’s rigid breaths.

Harry shakes his head, tears coming at full force now. “No, you did. And you’re right, I shouldn’t always come running to you.”

“No, Harry,” Louis pleas. “I didn’t, I swear.” Louis shifts his weight to the side, allowing himself to lean toward Harry ever so slightly. Reaching for Harry’s hand, he murmurs again. “I’m sorry. I’m just- I wasn’t ready for you to say something like that.”

Harry squeezes tears out of his eyes, clearing his vision just enough so that he can peer at where Louis’ thumb is gently stroking against his hand. He doesn’t want to believe that Louis is being sincere. Hell, he doesn’t even want to believe that Louis is capable of sincerity, but Harry knows that the moment he gazes into those breath-taking blue eyes, he’ll fold. Harry just knows that, no matter what, he’ll fold every time.

“You’re an ass, you know,” Harry mumbles, catching Louis’ thumb between two fingers of his own. To Harry’s surprise, Louis doesn’t pull his hand away. He studies how their hands look together, allowing himself the slightest bit of contentment at blatant difference of size between his long, large hands and Louis’ much smaller ones.

“I know,” Louis sighs, nodding. He resituates their hands so that Harry’s grip on his thumb becomes fingers nervously intertwined. Harry’s eyes inch upward to meet Louis’ before Louis speaks again. “And I really am sorry. I don’t know why I said that,” and Harry all but gasps at the sheer honesty displayed on Louis’ face.

Harry nods, squeezing Louis’ hand with one of his own, and wiping away the remnants of tears left on his face with the other.

“Harry,” Louis starts, “you know...” He struggles to find the words he was searching for. Harry leans the tiniest bit closer, urging Louis to continue. “You know I don’t just think of you as someone to hook-up with, right?” Louis asks feebly. “I do honestly care about you,” he admits. Harry is completely unable to respond, trying not to doubt what Louis is telling him, and Louis groans out a flustered breath, conflicted by what he is trying to say.

“I’m going to tell you something that I’ve only admitted to a handful of other people, alright?” Louis shoots Harry an expectant look, and Harry hurriedly nods. “As much as I try to pretend that I don’t have feelings, it’s all bullshit,” Louis begins. “I don’t have you around just to sleep with you, Harry. I have you over because I’ve had feelings for you since we met, and that was the only way I could show it.” Louis is beyond disappointed with himself, and it tears apart Harry’s heart to witness.

“If you have feelings for me too, then why can’t we properly, you know, be together?” Harry tries.

Louis sneers. “Because I’m absolute shit at relationships?”

“Louis.” Harry deadpans. “We have feelings for each other, we love spending time together, and we have unbelievable sex. It doesn’t have to be more complicated than that.”

The realization that Harry is actually right finally dawns on Louis. “Shit,” Louis laughs, causing Harry to grin.

“What?” Harry asks.

“Does that mean I have to buy you flowers for yelling at you?” Louis teases tenderly, and Harry rolls his eyes before speaking meekly.

“Not if you agree to finally be my boyfriend,” Harry answers.

Louis tenses up once again, unsure of himself. “Harry, I don’t know if I can do that,” Louis states, but the rejection on Harry’s face shuts him up immediately. “I suppose it couldn’t really hurt to try, though,” he tries.

“Are you sure?” Harry inquires, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and biting down on it, waiting for Louis to change his mind.

“No,” Louis admits, “but I can’t stand being the reason for that look on your face, like someone just stole your Halloween candy. So, I’ll do it, for you.”

Harry surges forward without even thinking about it, and wraps his arms around Louis in the tightest hug he has ever administered.

“Thank you, Louis. Thank you so much.” Harry grins into Louis’ neck, and Louis returns the hug, smiling just as wide.

“No, Harry. Thank _you_.” Louis tries his best to express how genuinely thankful he is for Harry to have brought this up. “And I’m sorry I put you through all that for so long.” 

Harry beams up at him. “It’s okay. You can make it up to me on our first date,” he suggest confidently. Louis accepts the challenge, squeezing Harry.

To Harry, this feels like a promise.


End file.
